MLP: A visit gone wrong
by Nightfly123
Summary: Shining Star has come to visit his big brother Shining armour and their little sister, Twilight Sparkle, for Shining Armour's marriage to princess Cadence, but, soon both Twilight and Shining Star are involved in a mission to uncover a horrible truth that has been lurking underground in the caves of Canterlot.


**Hello everypony. Here is my official first My Little Pony story. I was originally planning to do the TV series with my OC in it, but, I realised that it would take a long time to do, so, I decided to do this instead. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was the day of the wedding between Shining Armour and princess Cadence when Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived in Canterlot in order to witness the happy marriage, though, they aren't the only ones to come to see the wedding between the happy bride and groom.

Because not far away from Twilight Sparkle and her friends, a male white Unicorn Pony with a dark blue mane, along with blue eyes as well as a quill cutie-mark is making his way towards the mane 6 and the happy couple when Twilight Sparkle, happily, spotted him and she ran over to him.

The male white Unicorn Pony smiled as Twilight hugged him, which he gladly returned, before they released each other as Twilight's friends came over to see what was going on as they ended up seeing a reunion between a brother and sister, though, they were honestly confused.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Shining star" said Twilight as she smiled at her second older brother. "I thought for a second, you weren't coming".

"Well, to be honest, I really missed you, little sister" said Shining Star as he returned the smile. "Besides, nothing can keep me from seeing you again".

"Hello, Shining Star, it's nice to see you again" said Spike as he made his presence known. "So, I take it that you are here for the wedding?".

"Yes, I am, Spike and I am glad to see you again" said Shining Star as he hugged Spike. "I hope that you are keeping Twilight, out of trouble".

"Well, that hasn't exactly happened, big brother" said Twilight as she chuckled nervously. "Besides, I did learn some important lessons from being in trouble".

"I see, I take it that they are your new friends?" asked Shining Star as he looked at Twilight's friends. "It seems, you actually did intend on listening to princess Celestia".

"Yeah, this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie" said Twilight as she introduced each of her friends. "Fluttershy and Rarity, so, yes, these are my new friends".

Shining Star, happily, greeted each of Twilight's friends until he saw Rarity with the sight of her making him enter a dreamy state as he was stunned by her beauty before he snapped himself out of it as he began to greet Rarity, who, unknown to Shining Star, is also developing a crush on him.

"So, your name is Rarity?" said Shining star as he held Rarity's hoof and kissed it. "I must say, you are very beautiful, my dear".

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess" said Rarity as she smiled at Shining Star. "Also, I do fashion designs for each of my friends and the whole of Ponyville".

"I am impressed, Rarity, very impressed" said Shining star as he returned the smile. "Though, I wanted to ask you, how did you and prince Blueblood do at the Gala?".

"It was dreadful and I wish to never eve-" said Rarity before she realised something. "-Hold on a second, how do you know about this?".

"Twilight told me, by letter that is" said Shining Star as he, briefly, looked at Twilight. "She wrote to me, saying that you hoped to marry prince Blueblood someday".

"I see, but, anyway, enough of the gala" said Rarity as she looked at my horn. "I take it by your horn, that you know magic?".

"Yep, I do know some spells, too" said Shining Star as his smile grew in size. "Though, I usually use my magic to write letters, which is also my job".

Eventually, Shining armour and princess Cadence made their presence known as their presence caused Shining star to hug his older brother along with congratulating him on his marriage to princes Cadence, which Shining armour took in stride while princess Cadence look a little bit annoyed, though, she quickly hid it.

This didn't go unnoticed by both Shining star and Twilight Sparkle as the two shared a look that told them, they are thinking the same thing as they both thought that something wasn't quite right with princess Cadence, though, they decided to keep it to themselves for the time being.

Soon enough, they all went to get themselves settled in for the night as they know a lot of important things are going on to try to make the wedding a success, along with trying to keep out any potential threat that dares to try to stop the wedding from happening when given the chance.

They spent the rest of the day getting ready for the wedding with both Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star becoming ever more suspicious of princess Cadence's behaviour as she had threw a bag of fritters that Applejack gave her, she appraised Rarity's dresses for the bride-maids along with insulting Pinkie Pie's reception plans.

While Twilight Sparkle was entering over-protective mode, Shining Star and Rarity are becoming much closer as they spent more time together which involved having a walk with just the two of them alone and they also worked together on making sure that everything is ready for the upcoming wedding.

Later that night, Shining Star and Twilight Sparkle, along with her friends, are sitting at a table discussing the day's events and Twilight took this time to bring up her concerns about princess Cadence acting very suspicious as well as about the fact there shouldn't be a wedding before she left the table in a huff.


End file.
